<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To the West: Nyla Iron-Breaker’s Journal of Western Skyrim by HircinesHuntingGround</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415609">To the West: Nyla Iron-Breaker’s Journal of Western Skyrim</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HircinesHuntingGround/pseuds/HircinesHuntingGround'>HircinesHuntingGround</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Heart of Skyrim, Diary/Journal, F/F, F/M, Greymoor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:02:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HircinesHuntingGround/pseuds/HircinesHuntingGround</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Journal detailing Nyla and Lyris’ adventure throughout Western Svargrim. Contains spoilers to Greymoor chapter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>High King Svargrim/Original Female Character(s), Lyris Titanborn &amp; Female Vestige, Lyris Titanborn/Female Vestige, Lyris Titanborn/Vestige</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>I never properly ended my journal after Molag Bal. Lyris pointed that out when she reread them. And I made it seem like things went bad between us. She found it funny. Well, I used the Old Man to gain this power. Punched Molag Bal. Got my soul back. When we came back here, I just wanted to get away from Stonefalls and the heat and go back to Skyrim! I took Lyris and we went. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It was nice.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>And we got married. It was a simple thing, but of course involved a lot of mead and ale. And food. And we slept afterwards. For a few days, we just stayed in the inn room. It was nice. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I really love Lyris. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Things were okay. Normal?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Lyris got a letter one day. Okay. We go help Jorunn.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Lyris has business in Western Skyrim. I am coming along because we are married and married people do things together, right? Jorunn sent her on some mission. Probably something to do with those bad people in his palace? Yeah, I better go protect Lyris. We just got together like a month ago, and I don’t want to be apart.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>We met with this lady,  Kjolvor? Lyris says she was a Pact Healer for the war. Mainly she helped out in Stonefalls. Where the cave was? Oh, okay. I remember. Lava and Dark Elves. She seems nice. She’s gonna go talk with the King in Solitude for us while we do whatever Lyris is doing. Hopefully she can help us.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She seems like a fancy lady. Noble.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Lyris said she was someone important.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I can’t remember anymore.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tomorrow, we go West.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Kjolvor is Jarl Kjartania’s sister? That’s what Lyris said when I asked. Jarl of Dawnstar? Well, I never met the Jarl. But Dawnstar was nice when I visited. Colder than Windhelm for sure.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kjolvor’s been here longer than us. Trying to get the High King and Queen to listen to her. Apparently the High King isn’t a nice person?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hopefully he’s not mean to Kjol. She seems really nice.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I asked Lyris why he was mean?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>She said something about the fight between him and Jorunn. I didn’t know Jorunn was fighting anyone. She said I’d understand when I got there and met him. If we could even meet him. That’s what Lyris said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Why wouldn’t he want to meet people who were going to help him?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I didn’t want to separate with Lyris but she had some things to do. She sent me to Solitude on a carriage. There was some other man on here with me. I’ll see Lyris in Solitude. And hopefully Kjol.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Well, that man on the carriage with me is a vampire. He’s really nice, though. I can’t say I’ve met a vampire before… his name is Fenn… Fennorian. Fenn it is.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I only found out because the carriage was ransacked by these Reachmen? I think that’s what they were? Witches and a werewolf.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Anyhow, I was knocked out and tossed into this nordic tomb. He was thrown into a coffin. He needed blood and his flask, I got that for him.  Before he lost control. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>We set out to escape. Of course, I lost my trusty sword already. Found a decent blade to use until I can get another good one.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>We snuck through the tombs and then found a witch talking with this other vampire. At least Fenn said he was a vampire. He looks like an important person. Fenn wanted to find out what they were up to so we went further into the tomb instead of out of it.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>They were creating these storms. The vampire man left and then the witch attacked. She had this weird stick thing behind her. I also destroyed that with her. Fenn was upset he couldn’t ask questions. But, she attacked first….</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He said I should take this news to Solitude at once.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I told him that’s where I was headed to meet my wife and our friend.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lyris has mentioned issues with the witches before and some dealings with a ritual.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I wonder if this one is connected to the ones she saw….</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I told Fenn he should meet Lyris and maybe they can talk about this stuff. Because, I don’t really understand it.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He wants to look at the area more. The urns look like ones he’d seen in Bangkorai. That’s so far from here. He said he probably would meet up with us later. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>I hope so. He’s nice.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I said my farewells and headed to Solitude. I don’t know it as well as Windhelm and the Rift. But Haafingar isn’t as bad as where the cave was. Hopefully I don’t get lost.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>